Chroniques d'un Dieu en perdition
by Ryuhzaki-Powaa
Summary: Moi c'est Nathanaël. Signifiant littéralement "Dieu donne". ... Quelle ironie. Fils d'Hadès et Perséphone. Et elle... C'est Azaria, de parent divin indéterminé. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. Si je choppe ce crétin de Cupidon/Eros ou peu importe comment on le nomme... C'est un homme mort. Autant qu'on puisse tuer la Mort. Di Immortales...
1. Putain de karma!

Auteur : _Ryuh'_

Disclaimers : _S'ils sont à moi? Bien sûr que... Non. Sauf Nathanaël._

Message : _JE SUIS UNE FOLLE! Voilà, c'est dit. J'espère que vous viendrez quand même lire! =P _

_Et voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fiction tout aussi folle... Merci à Maître NH pour m'avoir inspirée! ;P_

* * *

Tout a commencé avec le grabuge de l'éclair primitif de Zeus, du casque de mon père, puis de l'empoisonnement de Thalia et de sa résurrection. Malgré les vagues, notez le petit clin d'œil, je disais donc, malgré les vagues qui avaient secoué l'Olympe et les Enfers, les Dieux étaient, une fois de plus, sortis victorieux de cette guerre. Enfin, dire qu'ils avaient gagné une bataille serait plus juste. La guerre était encore à venir. Surtout que le traître à son sang, fils d'Hermès, nommé Luke, avait pris une nouvelle fois la fuite, emportant avec lui le sarcophage contenant l'essence même de Cronos, le père de mon père. Mon grand-père donc.

Pour ma part, ce genre de problèmes m'importait peu: tout ce que je souhaitais, c'est que l'on m'oublie et que, par tous les Dieux, l'on me fiche la paix! Mais ça devait être trop demandé car, à chaque fois qu'il me prenait l'envie de me rendre sur l'Olympe pour voir Déméter, ma grand-mère maternelle, j'étais accaparé de toute part par des naïades, et autres esprits batifolants. Même mes tantes et mes cousines s'y mettaient! Et à chaque fois, j'en ressortais couvert de maquillage et d'essences divines bienfaisantes, me faisant ainsi couvrir de ridicule devant mes aînés. Mais ça allait changer. Voilà bien un millénaire que la vie m'avait été donné, et je dois reconnaître qu'à aucun moment, l'idée, ni l'envie d'ailleurs, d'explorer le monde, de me... Divertir ne m'avait paru aussi alléchante. Mais j'allais y remédier. Du moment que cela empêchait ma mère, Perséphone, d'organiser à l'Olympe, et ce pendant six mois tous les ans lorsqu'elle ne logeait plus aux Enfers, ses réunions tuperware avec moi pour cible des discussions. Et du moment que cela empêchait Hadès, mon paternel, de me passer des savons pour n'importe quelle raison, futile ou non. J'étais prêt à n'importe quoi. Et quand je dis n'importe quoi... Je m'attendais à tout. A tout sauf à ça.

Ce matin-là, à l'heure où tout le monde se lève dans ce palais infernal, je me réveillai, une fois encore, à cause des cris de colère de Hadès, mon père. Ma mère, quant à elle, le menaçait, me semble-t-il, à propos de quelque chose dont je ne comprenais que quelques bribes à cause des brumes du sommeil qui engourdissaient encore mon cerveau. La seule chose que je comprenais c'est qu'il y avait des problèmes et de la colère dans l'air et que j'allais sérieusement en prendre pour mon grade, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Je tentai alors tant bien que mal de me lever, m'emmêlant bien malgré moi dans mes draps qui, ma foi, ne semblaient pas décidés à me laisser partir. Je claquai de la langue, agacé. A tâtons, je me saisis du strict minimum concernant mes vêtements. J'enfilai mon caleçon bien difficilement, ne sachant pas trop distinguer l'endroit de l'envers. Puis, une fois cet exploit achevé, j'entrepris le long périple de l'enfilage du... Pantalon. Vous aurez beau dire... Un pantalon moulant à enfiler, surtout quand on est pas réveillé... Je m'étonne encore qu'Héraclès n'ait pas eu cette épreuve de comptabilisée pour ses Douze Travaux! Pour la chemise de satin noire, je n'eus aucune difficulté. Baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je me rendis ensuite dans ma salle de bain personnelle, attenante à ma chambre, afin de me débarbouiller. Y a pas à dire, niveau déco', mon père a vraiment des goûts de cyclope. Tout est si... Sombre. Pas que je déteste l'obscurité, au contraire, mais il est coincé ici alors il pourrait au moins faire preuve d'imagination! Ah, ça, c'est encore un truc qu'Hadès me reproche. _L'imagination_. Un hurlement me fit sursauter tandis que je m'approchais de la source de tout ce raffût.

**- J'en ai assez de tes colères injustifiées!**

**- N'es-tu pas celle qui réclame encore et toujours plus Perséphone? **

**- A qui la faute? **Hurla ma mère en secouant la tête, faisant voltiger ses magnifiques cheveux bruns de gauche à droite. **A qui la faute si je suis coincée ici avec toi?**

Mine de rien, j'entrai dans notre vaste, et lugubre, salle à manger en traînant des pieds, dans le vague et vain espoir de pouvoir me glisser discrètement jusqu'à la cuisine. La boule de flammes qui s'écrasa sur le mur d'en face tout en m'ayant frôlé la tête et brûlé le cuir chevelu me découragea vivement. Les cris se calmèrent, momentanément tout du moins, juste le temps pour mes deux _adorables_ parents de reprendre leur souffle avant de se remettre à crier à nouveau... Mon père contre moi, ma mère contre mon père et moi... Profil bas. On se rebelle pas contre Papa sinon... Ca chauffe. Ben voyons.

**- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu te lèves toi?**

**- « Toi »! Ton fils a un prénom Hadès! **Me défendit ma mère.

Juste par esprit de contradiction, elle prenait toujours ma défense... Même lorsque j'étais en tort.

**- « Mon fils »! Me l'a-t-il au moins prouvé qu'il l'était? **Tonna le Dieu des Enfers en envoyant voler au loin son fauteuil en velours rouge bon pour les articulations douloureuses. **Tout ce que je vois, c'est un fainéant qui vit dans tes jupes! Il serait plus que temps qu'il s'impose et qu'il prenne sa vie en main! Non mais regarde-le!**

**- Suffit! **Cria une nouvelle fois ma mère. **Espèce de...**

**- M'man! P'pa! C'est bon. C'est de ma faute. Mea culpa.** La coupai-je avant que cela ne dérape tout en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Il est vrai que... Si je tenais compte de ma croissance, je devais avoir en apparence une vingtaine d'années... M'enfin, pas de quoi cravacher un centaure. Mais j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir car cette fois-ci, c'est le tapis du salon qui brûla entièrement et qui finit en cendres. On allait être bon pour rappeler un décorateur.

**- « M'man »? « P'pa »? N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour ta mère et ton père qui t'ont élevé?**

Quelqu'un pouvait-il me dire comment la situation pouvait autant changer? Comment de Papa VS Maman on en était arrivé à Papa VS Nathanaël?

Le regard de ma mère faisait l'aller-retour entre nous deux, sans aucun doute dans l'espoir qu'il ne me prenne pas la folle envie de répondre. Mais j'ai le sang chaud... Vous comprenez?

**- Veuillez m'excuser Père d'avoir froissé votre orgueil démesuré en vous faisant part d'une infime partie de mon affection pour vous. Mère... Je suis sincèrement navré que vous ayez à supporter un fils aussi fainéant et inutile que moi. Je ne mérite pas votre miséricorde.**

J'avais tout débité d'une traite, une soupçon d'ironie et de provocation dans la voix. Je sentis comme une tension dans l'air et les chiens des Enfers, qui pourtant étaient situés à l'autre bout du palais, gémirent de frayeur devant l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installée.

**- Je peux aller petit-déjeuner maintenant?**

Quelqu'un pouvait me dire pourquoi _à chaque fois_ il fallait que je sois indiscipliné? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter un caractère explosif comme le mien? J'allais littéralement, et peut-être réellement, me faire tailler en pièce. Je fermai les yeux, attendant un orage, enfin plutôt une dérouillée, qui ne vint pas. J'ouvris un oeil, surpris, puis les deux. Mon père me regardait, un sourire diabolique collé au visage. ... Ça vous étonne?

**- Bien. Tu m'as l'air en forme.**

**- Euh... **Fut tout ce que je trouvais de sensé à répliquer.

**- Tu pars pour la Colonie des Sang-mêlés dès demain.**

J'eus une sorte... De bug intersidéral. Il avait dit... Quoi?

**- De quoi? Hein? M-Mais!**

**- Ah non! As-tu fini de me contredire mon garçon? Ma décision est prise il est temps que tu... Comment dire...**

**- Deviennes un homme? **L'éclaira gentiment ma mère qui voyait là une occasion en or de redonner vie à « Radio-Potin en direct de l'Olympe! ».

Mes tantes et cousines allaient se régaler...

**- Mais je suis un Dieu! Pas un demi-Dieu! Et si mon Oncle s'en rend compte...**

**- Oh, par les flammes de l'Enfer, je n'avais pas remarqué.** Se moqua ostensiblement mon paternel. **Et bien figure-toi que je prendrai soin de sceller tes pouvoirs et de te rajeunir... Que dirais-tu d'avoir... Hum... Huit? Neuf ans? A moins que tu ne préfères dix? Dis-toi que ce sera notre petit secret!**

J'en étais bouche-bée.

Il reprit, m'ignorant totalement tandis que ma bouche restait inévitablement ouverte, me donnant l'air d'être l'un des poissons clown d'Oncle Poséidon.

**- Et pour en revenir à notre sujet de discussion précédent... J'exige que ces centaines d'âmes soient restituées sur le champ!** Se remit-il à crier en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens tandis que ma mère montait à nouveau sur ses grands chevaux.

**- Mais puisque je te dis qu'elles se sont enfuies!**

**- Et moi je te dis que c'est impossible! Personne ne peut s'enfuir des Enfers! **Affirma Hadès.

**- Ton neveu, Percy Jackson, et ses amis l'ont fait pourtant. **

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le Styx. La terre trembla sous mes pieds, m'obligeant à m'accrocher de toutes mes forces à l'une des colonnes de marbre qui retenait bien difficilement le plafond au dessus de nos têtes.

Mes parents se battaient pour l'évasion d'une centaine d'âmes. Et comme d'habitude c'est moi qui en faisais les frais. Dieux, que je haïssais la vie.

* * *

Enfer (n, m) : **1**. _Endroit suffisamment gigantesque pour que l'on y perde une bonne centaine d'âmes déchues, mais trop petit pour empêcher Hadès et Perséphone, mes parents, de se croiser et de s'engueuler._ **2**. _Endroit propice à l'expression de mon karma plus que pourri._

Source : Nathanaël.


	2. Sauve qui peut!

Auteur : _Ryuh'_

Disclaimers : _Toujours pas à moi sauf Nath'._

Message : _Merci à toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent, merci à mon maître vénéré et puis... Merci tout simplement! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce deuxième chapitre assez... Fuyant je dois dire! 8D Nath' est assez... Excentrique, gamin, tête en l'air et tête brûlée... Mais que voulez-vous... On choisit pas son héros! 8D Et puis surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, conseils, etc... Merci d'avance pour ça! ^^_

* * *

Le seul avantage que j'avais pu trouver, à ce jour, à vivre aux Enfers, était que la seule porte d'entrée, outre celle qu'avait utilisé Orphée, et qui me servait actuellement et accessoirement de sortie, se situait en plein centre de Los Angeles. Los Angeles... Sans y avoir vraiment mis les pieds, cette ville me fascinait. Peut-être parce que tous ces mortels ne voyaient pas à travers la Brume et ne pouvaient donc deviner qui j'étais, me laissant comme un semblant de liberté m'étourdir allègrement. Enfin, vous me direz, c'est dans toutes les villes pareilles. Mais là... La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Il me suffisait de réussir à passer Charon et paf, non ça ne faisait pas des chocapics, mais ça me permettait de disparaître loin, _très _loin. J'entendis d'ailleurs le Passeur du Styx rugir dans mon dos quelque chose comme quoi il voulait une augmentation tandis que je fonçai et bondis dans les rues de la ville animée qu'était Los Angeles. Personnellement, je le plaignais. Sincèrement. Être obligé de faire ce travail éreintant et ennuyeux à mourir en étant payé moins que le SMIC... C'était carrément de l'esclavage. Surtout qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'en matière d'argent mon père soit pauvre. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il était en vie, si on peut dire, et il avait amplement eu le temps d'amasser des montagnes et des montagnes d'or, d'argent et de toutes sortes de métaux et de pierres précieuses. Ce n'est donc pas que mon paternel n'avait pas les moyens de payer son Passeur pour les Enfers. Il était juste... Étonnamment radin.

Je me faufilai avec habileté entre les passants, les bousculant parfois et me confondant en excuses. L'avantage, c'est que je déposai ainsi mon odeur de Dieu sur eux ce qui allait, sans aucun doute, dérouter les monstres qu'Hadès enverrait à ma poursuite.

**- Seigneur Nathanaël! Arrêtez-vous!**

Qu'est-ce que je disais. Derrière moi, une petite femme replète et habillée d'un tailleur deux pièces me courrait après tout en furetant à droite et à gauche, cherchant parfois ma piste lorsqu'elle me perdait de vue. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que les humains distinguaient avec la Brume. Moi, ce que je voyais était nettement moins rassurant : Alecto la furie me talonnait.

Alors que le feu de signalisation passait au rouge, je bifurquai sur la droite, passant devant les voitures qui freinaient brutalement pour ne pas m'écraser, et ce à grand renfort de coups de klaxon. La furie n'eut, malheureusement pour elle, pas cette chance. Une Audi noire toute flambant neuf la faucha et elle rebondit plusieurs fois sur le capot puis sur la route avant de se relever, comme si de rien n'était, sous les cris de panique et les coups de klaxon toujours plus retentissants.

Cela m'avait permis de gagner du temps. Pas beaucoup, mais c'était déjà ça.

J'amorçai alors un dérapage digne d'un tacleur au football, et je me mis à enchaîner les zigzag, tourner à droite, puis à gauche, passer sous un pont, tourner à gauche, encore à gauche, puis à droite... Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite échoppe à l'allure vieillotte et poussiéreuse ne m'interpelle. Le nom, qui en grec ancien signifiait « Tout ce que tu cherches est ici! », m'incita à entrer tandis qu'Alecto s'écrasait sur la porte que je venais de refermer violemment.

**- Seigneur Nathanaël! Veuillez sortir de cette misérable échoppe! Seigneur!** Gronda de sa voix criarde et rauque à la fois l'immonde furie qui tentait de m'attraper de ses doigts crochus et pourvus de griffe.

Puérilement, je lui tirai la langue. Il était hors de question que je la laisse entrer dans ce poussiéreux magasin d'antiquités. Je pris soin de placer des meubles devant la porte, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de casser une des vitres du battant et de tenter de me saisir par le col. Persuadé que la furie n'était pas venue seule, je m'armai d'un sabre japonais de l'Ere Edo afin de me défendre, un peu inutilement il fallait le reconnaître, surtout que, tenter d'utiliser une arme humaine contre des monstres, pas humains comme l'indiquait leur nom, c'était un peu comme de faire danser des claquettes à Zeus. Autrement dit : impossible. Père apprécierait donc moyennement que je zigouille les monstres qu'il m'envoyait mais... Au Tartare les bonnes manières! Un craquement résonna le long des lattes de parquet et me renseigna sur la position de mon potentiel adversaire. Je quittai donc la porte barricadée, abandonnant là la furie qui pestait, pour me glisser derrière une armure ayant appartenu à un chevalier du Moyen-Âge. Grâce à mes sens plus aiguisés que la moyenne, ma cachette sûre me permit de distinguer sept hommes baraqués que je devinai être l'Hydre de Lerne dissimulée par la Brume. C'était bien ma veine tiens. Père tenait tant que ça à me voir à cette fichue colonie? Au risque d'être découvert et d'encourir le châtiment divin de mon Oncle? J'avais déjà pris le risque, lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, de me battre aux côtés de mon père et j'avais failli y laisser la vie. Sans l'intervention de ma tante, Héra, de ma mère, Perséphone, et de ma grand-mère, Déméter... J'aurais été cuit. Et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Et même avec cela, Hadès n'avait jamais daigné m'adresser une quelconque marque d'affection ou de reconnaissance. J'avais voulu lui montrer, oui, lui montrer à quel point je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi, même si pour cela j'avais dû tuer, découper, démembrer et faire couler le sang de nombreux innocents, qu'ils soient mortels ou non. Bien mal m'en avait pris : je n'avais récolté que le mépris des autres Dieux et celui, plus déroutant, de mon propre père, ce qui m'avait valu d'être traité en paria.

Pour changer.

Un des sept hommes passa juste à ma gauche et je retins ma respiration, comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de me voir. Le magasin était tellement sombre, et sûrement abandonné, si bien qu'il n'était pas facile de s'y repérer à moins d'être doté de sens plus sensibles que la normale. Je me reculai donc lentement tout en lorgnant sur mon unique sortie, à savoir celle de secours. Mais entre moi et mon échappatoire, il devait y avoir une dizaine de mètres, trois des « têtes » de l'Hydre et un bon paquet d'objets plus ou moins identifiés qui ne demandaient qu'à être renversés. Je pris cependant mon courage à deux mains et je m'élançai, tel un cabri en quête de liberté et, contrairement à ce que je craignais, j'atteignis sans peine la sortie de secours où je me propulsai, non sans avoir auparavant cassé deux vases du XVIème siècle, une chaise ayant appartenu à Louis XIV, mon sabre, qu'une des têtes de l'hydre apprécia moyennement, un étalage de vieilles cartes marines et... Encore énormément de choses qu'il serait futile, et surtout fastidieux, de nommer. Je débouchai ainsi dans une petite ruelle, une de celles que les mortels ont tendance à surnommer de « mal famée ». Il est clair que les effluves malodorantes des poubelles, l'obscurité et les débris de bouteilles éparpillés sur les pavés ne devaient en rien aider à changer cette image.

Je me décidai, après une brève hésitation, à continuer mon chemin par les petites rues adjacentes plutôt que par celles bondées de foule, tout en espérant que mes poursuivants penseraient que je me mêlerai aux humains dans le but de dissimuler et mon odeur caractéristique divine, et ma silhouette un peu trop atypique.

Au bout d'un temps qui me parut interminable, je m'arrêtai au coin d'une autre ruelle dont je ne me souvenais même plus le nom. Je posai mes mains sur mes genoux, me courbant, le regard irrémédiablement plongé vers le sol et je cherchai difficilement à reprendre mon souffle. J'avais des pointes de côté et je transpirais à grosses gouttes. Il faut dire aussi que je n'avais pas tous les jours l'occasion de courir autant. Excepté lorsque mon très honorable père voulait me foutre une raclée divine parce que j'avais _encore_ fait une connerie. Ce qui arrivait beaucoup plus souvent que vous ne le croyez. J'avais toujours été un enfant turbulent et donc très inventif en matière de conneries. Et dans ces cas-là, mieux valait courir, _et vite_.

**- Et bien... Mais qui voilà?** Souffla une voix derrière moi.

Je fus si surpris que je bondis sur le côté rapidement, me causant ainsi des étourdissements qui troublèrent momentanément ma vue. Avant que je n'ai le temps de me ressaisir, deux bras puissants me clouèrent contre le mur et un avant-bras musclé vint entraver ma gorge, de sorte à me couper la respiration. Je haletai déjà d'avance mais là... C'était carrément pire. Je me sentais presque défaillir, _moi_, un Dieu! Di Immortales! Luttant contre l'évanouissement, j'ouvris lentement et difficilement mes prunelles pourpres afin d'apercevoir mon agresseur. Un sbire de mon père?

**- Serais-tu perdu? **Fit l'inconnu d'une voix suave tandis que sa capuche me dissimulait son visage.

Non. Ce n'était décidément pas un sbire de mon père. Trop familier.

**- Que dirais-tu de faire une petite sieste mon petit Dieu? Ça te détendra. Une loooongue sieste bien reposante. Une sieste... Dont tu ne reviendras... Pas!** Me susurra-t-il de sa voix grave mais chantante.

**- Pas... J... Veux... Veux pas... D... Dormir... **Balbutiai-je tant bien que mal en tentant de lutter contre l'engourdissement qui s'emparait de mes muscles et de mon corps tout entier.

C'est alors que les brumes de sommeil se mélangèrent avec de soudains picotements dans le bas de ma nuque. Mon agresseur ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Ces picotements commencèrent alors à s'intensifier et à se propager dans mon corps, comme des milliers de fourmis dans une fourmilière. D'un brusque sursaut, je propulsai ma tête vers celle de l'inconnu qui, sous l'impact, recula d'un pas et me relâcha. Je me reculai alors le plus loin que je pus, vers ce fichu cul-de-sac qui m'empêchait de ficher le camp. Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle tandis que les picotements se transformaient en vague de chaleur qui ne cessaient de monter en température. Je brûlais littéralement de l'intérieur. Je gémis en sentant le genoux de mon assaillant s'écraser contre mon estomac ce qui me força bien malgré moi à poser les deux genoux à terre. J'avais l'impression que des langues de feu me dévoraient de l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression que mon corps... Changeait. Se modelait. Une brusque pression et prise sur mes cheveux bruns me força à relever la tête alors que je frôlai l'embrasement et l'évanouissement.

**- C'est moi ou bien tu fuyais quelque chose, fils d'Hadès?**

**- Mêle-toi de... Ce... Qui te... Regarde! **

**- Les Dieux sont devenus bien couards ma parole pour fuir ainsi la queue entre les jambes...**

**- Di Immortales!** Jurai-je en tentant de mes mains de desserrer l'emprise de celle de mon agresseur.

**- Oh oui, tu peux jurer mon enfant. Quel gaspillage, un si joli visage associé à la peur et à la fuite... **Soupira-t-il en feignant de se désoler.

**- Fuis pas... Repli...**

**- Repli?**

**- S... Traté... Gique...**

**- Un repli... Stratégique. Alors c'est ça l'armée olympienne? Un ramassis de loques qui se terre sur l'Olympe et qui appelle la fuite un repli stratégique?** Ricana l'homme, ou plutôt, le Dieu mineur qui me faisait face. **Il faut appeler une chimère une chimère mon enfant! Je vais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles si c'est le cas!**

**- Morphée... **Réussis-je à articuler alors que le mot « dormir » tourbillonnait dans ma tête, comme pour m'avertir du danger que représentait mon indésirable interlocuteur.

**- Oh! Ben ça alors! Le petit Dieu vient de se réveiller! Il est temps mon bonhomme. **

**- Es... Espèce... D... Enflure...**

**- C'est bien ça... Tu me renvoies une image bien pitoyable des Dieux, fils d'Hadès. Je pense que, pour toi, le repos éternel ne sera pas de trop.**

Il leva la main et la posa sur mes yeux vitreux. Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer ou de tenter quoi que ce soit que le sommeil et les flammes, pires que celles des Enfers, embrasèrent mon corps, pendant que je sombrais inévitablement dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

* * *

Repli stratégique (n, m) : **1**._ Technique courageuse et héroïque visant à assurer, avant tout, la survie de l'utilisateur de cette technique_. **2**. _Autre manière d'exprimer par l'action les bouffées de peur, pardon, de faiblesse qui envahissent tout son être au moment où le stratège s'y attend le moins. **Synonyme :** Fuite._

Source : Nathanaël.


	3. Mais c'est pas vrai!

Auteur : _Ryuh'_

Disclaimers : _Sont à moi __Nath' et la nouvelle venue que vous aurez deviné être Azaria. Non? Bon ben... C'est dit. XD_

Message : _Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements et vos reviews! Ca me fait chaud au coeur, et je dois dire qu'en l'espace de deux heures, ce maudit chapitre trois pas fini est... Fini. lol D'ailleurs, erreur de ma part corrigée, Nath' a bien les cheveux bruns! ^^ Je sais pas d'où ce blanc était sorti mais bon... Dans ce chapitre... Môssieur pète son câble et vous pouvez le voir sous son jour bad-boy-pas-content-vulgaire-pervers-énervé... Et j'en passe des vertes et des pas mûres. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! =)_

* * *

Ca brûlait. Ça chauffait. Ça m'embrasait. Et cela ne cessait de tourbillonner de tous les côtés et dans tous les sens. Et puis...

Je ne me souvenais pas très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé. Morphée... Cette souffrance était-elle causée par ce sbire de Cronos? Ou bien était-ce mon corps qui réagissait à je ne sais quel pouvoir? Tous ce dont je me rappelais parfaitement c'était que j'avais douillé à mort. Tiens, me voilà qui utilise une expression _« jeun's »_. Claaaasse... Chuis à la mode. Oula. Faut que j'arrête les délires. Ca tournait déjà pas rond dans ma tête mais là je virais carrément isocèle. Et donc, pour en revenir à mon mouton, paf. Oui, paf. La douleur s'était arrêtée comme ça. J'avais la nette impression d'avoir été rétréci, étriqué, agrandi, modelé, étiré... Passé dans une essoreuse à salade quoi. Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est... Trèèès désagréable. Vraiment. Je ne souhaite pas ça à mon pire ennemi... Quoi qu'à mon crétin de père... Même pas en fait. Enfin bref. Tout ce blablatage inutile pour dire que c'était vraiment atroce d'avoir été balancé de droite à gauche. Et c'est seulement en me réveillant que je m'étais rendu compte que je n'étais pas si loin de la vérité.

Déjà... Il faisait jour. Je sentais les rayons de soleil sur ma peau. Restait à déterminer si on était le même jour que celui où je m'étais pris une raclée ou bien si j'étais resté inconscient... Pendant un moment. J'étais dans ce qui m'avait l'air d'être un lit, avec un oreiller moelleux et des draps en coton. Oui. Très important le coton. Détail de la mort qui tue et que, par excès de zèle, vous allez retenir. Inutile. Sans ouvrir les yeux, j'avais tâtonné autour de moi et ma main avait fini par rencontrer quelque chose de... Hem... Doux, enfin, je veux dire de... Féminin. Je n'étais donc pas seul dans ce large lit qui m'était totalement inconnu. Et, je vous jure que je m'y attendais pas, mais la raclée que je me pris – pour la seconde fois – après avoir ouvert les yeux de surprise était... Mémorable.

La-dite propriétaire de la poitrine, que je venais de peloter par inadvertance – vous noterez que c'est encore la seconde fois que je fais quelque chose sans le faire exprès - me saisit par le bras et, d'un violent basculement d'épaule gauche, m'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce en un cri que je jugeai de terrifiant. Je m'écrasai donc avec fracas contre une étagère en bois remplie de vieux livres après un interminable vol plané à travers la pièce agréablement colorée de turquoise. Je poussai un petit cri de douleur, trop aigue à mon goût, pensant que le meuble allait me tomber dessus. Mais bizarrement, ce dernier ne céda pas sous mon poids. J'avais d'ailleurs l'impression d'être plus léger, plus...

- **Bon Dieu! **Et cette tarée lanceuse de Dieu ne croyait pas si bien dire. **On t'a pas appris les bonnes manières?**

La jeune femme qui m'avait... Comment dire... Malmené, s'approcha à grands pas vers moi et, j'avais un peu de mal à la voir à travers mes cheveux bruns qui me collaient au visage, il me sembla un instant capter un éclat doré au niveau de son visage... Doré... Comme Cronos. Ses yeux? J'avais sûrement rêvé.

**- Tu veux que je t'aide?** Me demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant brusquement. Je ne savais pas trop si elle parlait ironiquement du fait que je l'avais pelotée il y a quelques secondes à peine ou bien si elle me demandait sincèrement si je voulais de l'aide pour me remettre debout.

- **C'est pas de refus...** Grognai-je en choisissant la seconde option.

J'essayai alors de me mettre à plat ventre puis de me relever sur des jambes qui n'étaient, semble-t-il, pas décidées à me porter. D'une forte poigne, elle me souleva par le bras et je m'appuyai sur elle pour ne pas tomber. J'avais la respiration rauque et mon dos, qui avait essuyé la chute, me lançait atrocement. Mine de rien, je pus alors l'observer... D'un peu plus près.

C'était une jeune fille d'à peu près dix-huit ans, avec une silhouette élancée, le teint légèrement hâlé, un visage mignon bien que commun, un petit nez retroussé, deux pupilles émeraudes et de longs cheveux châtains et rebelles dont quelques boucles venaient me chatouiller le visage. Banal. Passe-partout. Une humaine quoi.

- **Je peux savoir ce que tu reluques gamin?** Grogna-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

Et pas commode en plus de ça. Le gros lot quoi. Et puis... Gamin... Merde! J'ai plus de mille ans ma cocotte! Je me rendis alors compte que... J'étais obligé de lever la tête pour voir son visage. Jusque là, rien de zarb'. Sauf que la nana elle était pas si grande que ça. Un mètre soixante-cinq à tout casser. Et que ma tête en question était pile poil au niveau de sa poitrine. Oh non, non, non... J'avais... Rétréci? Di Immortales!

- **Oh par tous les Dieux, l'enfoiré...** Jurai-je en lâchant ma « sauveuse-malmeneuse » qui se recula en soupirant et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine assez forte à ce que j'avais pu... Toucher.

Le miroir en face de la porte de ce qui me semblait être un petit studio me renvoyait une image qui, ma foi, ne me plaisait guère. Dix ans. J'avais le corps d'un putain d'humain de dix ans. Et pas une once de pouvoir pour remédier à cela. Papa... T'es vraiment un couillon doublé d'un enfoiré... Je jure sur le Styx de te pourrir la vie et ce pour les cent prochaines années!

- **Tu vas t'admirer encore longtemps?** Me rappela à l'ordre la voix de l'autre tarée.

Sortant de mon monologue intérieur, je dardai mon regard pourpre dans le sien et, étrangement, la jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un poil, me toisant avec amusement.

- **On peut jouer à ce petit jeu-là longtemps tu sais... **Me sourit-elle en haussant des épaules. **Tu ne crois pas... Nathanaël?**

Et là, et là... Je vous jure que je me suis dit... _« C'est le pompom. »_. Puis y aussi eu _« Bordel, comment elle sait? »_,_ « C'est qui? »_ et puis le traditionnel _« Nom d'un centaure mal décrotté! Mais comment en suis-je arrivé là? »_. C'est marrant parce que dans ces rares mais douloureux moments de solitude, très peu de personnes sont capables de répondre à ces questions, pour peu que vous les posiez à l'oral.

Fuck the system.

Mon esprit analytique reprit alors le dessus et j'observai calmement mon environnement tandis que ma... Pourquoi _« ma »_ d'ailleurs? Disons que l'autre barge me surveillait du coin de l'oeil sans rien dire. Le studio était assez petit, moins de vingt mètres carrés je dirais. Impeccable, pas un grain de poussière. Lumineux. Grande fenêtre avec balcon à ma gauche. Petite cuisine américaine à ma droite. Salle de bain en face. Un putain d'appartement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Bon. Et la proprio dans tout ça? Pas fringuée, en petite culotte et large chemise descendant à mi-cuisse. Et c'était moi le pervers après? Je sentais déjà l'hémorragie nasale me chatouiller les narines...

- **T'es... **Commençai-je.

- **Je suis...**

**- Une...**

**- C'est bien, continue, tu y es presque. **Se moqua-t-elle en fouillant dans son armoire.

Sans gêne, elle retira la longue chemise bleue à rayures et enfila une robe blanche à bretelle toute simple et elle coinça sa frange rebelle sous deux pinces.

- **Comment tu sais?** Finis-je par demander.

- **Vas savoir petit bonhomme.**

**- Arrête de m'appeler bonhomme.** Grondai-je en tentant d'avoir l'air impressionnant. **Ca me rend irritable.**

**- Okay, range tes griffes. **Gloussa la jeune fille en s'approchant de moi. **Chaton. **Ajouta-t-elle ensuite en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

- **Nom de nom...** Pestai-je en serrant mes ridicules petits poings de gamin.

Je restai debout dans l'entrée tandis que cette petite g... Bref, zen, pendant qu'elle allait dans la petite cuisine attenante préparer je ne sais quelle bouffe immangeable d'humain. J'allais péter une durite. Foi de Dieu pas content!

- **Ton caleçon.** Finit-elle par me dire tandis que je m'asseyai, de la façon la plus calme possible, sur l'un des deux tabourets de bar, juste face à son dos.

- **Hein?**

**- Ton prénom est marqué sur l'étiquette de ton caleçon.**

Je faillis tomber à la renverse et mes yeux s'arrondirent une nouvelle fois comme des soucoupes. Volantes, je sais pas si elles l'étaient mais ma tête devait être impayable au vu du regard rieur que me lança mon interlocutrice. Oh my fucking god... Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine brune comme l'ébène de mes cheveux. Dans ma tête un hurlement guttural, du genre _« Mamaaaaaaaan! »_, retentissait à tout va tout vent. J'adorais Perséphone. Alors là y avait aucun souci. Mais y avait des fois où, comme ici présent... Non. Trop c'était vraiment trop. Vous voyez le topo? Genre au bout d'un millénaire j'avais encore besoin de porter des caleçons avec mon nom cousu sur l'étiquette. Ma mère avait peur que je les égare ou quoi? Comme si mes caleçons avaient une volonté propre! _« Oh tiens! Chuis pas sur son derrière... J'me tiiiire! »_... Pff... Zen. Pas casser la baraque. Pas s'énerver contre cette stupide, perverse et grognasse d'humaine... Et... Relativiser. Seul point positif pour le moment : Morphée n'avait pas eu ma peau. Comment il s'était démerdé pour me rater, j'en savais rien, et j'avais pas envie de le savoir. J'étais en vie, enfin tant que Pôpa ne me retrouvait pas, et c'était le principal pour le moment.

D'ailleurs... Quelqu'un de sensé, et de pas suicidaire, pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi je portais un débardeur mon petit poney et un short rose barbie par dessus mon caleçon? Alors là. Mais alors là. Trop c'est trop. Ca allait chier des bulles, c'est moi qui vous le dis et personne d'autre.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_?** Sifflai-je d'un air menaçant en désignant mes fringues.

Cette ignoble humaine qui m'avait peloté sans que je le sache – vous me direz, on était quitte – ne se retourna même pas et commença à préparer... Une omelette. Elle se fichait de moi. C'était pas possible autrement.

- **Oh, ça...** Sembla-t-elle sourire. **Ce sont les vêtements de ma soeur. Je sais pas où t'as piqué les fringues que t'avais sur le derrière mais t'aurais au moins pu prendre quelque chose à ta taille gamin.**

Aha, aha, aha. Je. Vais. La. Tuer. Non, d'abord la torturer. Après je la tuerais. Mais avant je lui demanderais de me supplier de ne pas le faire. Mais je le ferais quand même une fois qu'elle m'aura demandée en chialant de ne pas la zigouiller. Je lui arracherai les ongles. Un à un. Et puis je lui couperai ses beaux cheveux châtains – j'ai pensé _« beaux »_? - pour m'en faire une descente de lit et...

Y avait pas à dire. Le théâtre mental pour évacuer son stress et sa colère y a pas mieux. On redevient zen, et notre victime mentale est vivante dans la vraie vie. Merci Apollon pour ces précieux conseils de zenattitude en toute circonstance. Pense à les filer à mon vieux histoire qu'il finisse pas par nous faire un infarctus. Ce serait _vraiment_ bête.

- **Tiens.** Dit-elle d'un coup en me balançant presque l'omelette dans l'assiette qu'elle venait de me sortir. **Mange tant que c'est chaud.**

Je déglutis en voyant l'immonde tas jaune pipi tout fumant.

- **Pas faim.** Mamonnai-je en repoussant l'assiette vers elle.

- **Ce n'était pas une suggestion mon chaton... **Siffla-t-elle en plissant des yeux. **Tu manges, point. Au fait,** glissa-t-elle mine de rien, **moi c'est Azaria, mais tu peux m'appeler Az'!**

Et alors? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à cirer pauvre tâche? C'est hors de question que je te bouffe ton truc dégueulasse!

Enfin, ça, c'est ce que je me disais dans ma tête pasque, ça avait beau être une humaine, elle était sacrément flippante avec ses poings posés sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés et ces gigantesques couteaux de cuisine tous alignés en rang d'oignons et prêts à toute utilisation juste à côté d'elle.

En gros, si je devais résumer ma vie et la situation telles qu'elles étaient actuellement, je dirais qu'elles étaient... _Merdiques_. Oui, merdiques. J'étais précisément dans un... Gros caca.

Hmmm... Bien imagé le gros caca.

Fuck the life.

* * *

Merde (n, f) : **1**._ Résultat plus que satisfaisant de la digestion de ce que cette andouille notoire d'Azaria, puisque c'est son nom, appelle une omelette._ **2**. _Autre façon d'exprimer la situation merdique dans laquelle je me trouve, c'est-à-dire, coincé avec une emmerdeuse. **Synonyme :** Fuck._

Source : Nathanaël.


	4. Bribes merdiques de Prophétie!

Auteur : _Ryuh'_

Disclaimers : _Nathanaël, Azaria et la maman sont à moi!_

Message : _Oulala, ça fait une paye que j'avais pas posté... Mais lire la suite des Percy Jackson m'a motivée! Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre! Pasque j'ai pas mal d'idées alors j'espère que l'inspiration ne foutra pas le camp entre temps! Donc, dans ce chapitre, Nath découvre un petit truc qui lui fait pas spécialement plaisir et la présence d'une autre prophétie assez étrange, enfin d'une bribe tout du moins! Donnez-moi vos avis et merci à ceux qui continuent de me suivre et à ceux qui lisent... D'ailleurs, une review ne fait pas de mal pour motiver les auteurs, j'en sais quelque chose ~ Merci d'avance pour vos avis! Donnez-moi vos hypothèses si vous en avez! Oh et attention! Risque de spoils! Je préviens quand même!_

* * *

Z. E. N.

Trois lettres. Trois _ridicules_ petites lettres en majuscules.

N. O. N.

Trois lettres aussi.

**- Dépêche-toi le mioche! Merde! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi!**

J'étais présentement...

**- Sors de dessous ce lit IMMEDIATEMENT!**

... Sous un lit. Pourquoi? Là est la question que tout le monde se pose! Même moi à vrai dire...

**- Je te jure que si je te choppe... **Maugréa l'autre tarée qui essayait de me déloger de sous le mobilier à renfort de grands coups de balai.

**- Tu me jures que quoi?** La narguai-je en me glissant à droite pour éviter un coup de brosse vengeur.

**- Je vais te...**

Malheureusement pour moi, elle finit par réussir à attraper l'élastique de mon caleçon avec une pince à frites – me demandez pas comment, j'en sais strictement rien – et entreprit de me sortir de là tandis que je me débattais comme un beau diable.

**- C'est hors de question!**

**- Je te demande pas ton avis! C'est rien qu'un centre pour les enfants! Pas une prison!**

**- Non! Non! Non!** Hurlai-je en me contorsionnant.

Être un gamin avait certains avantages, comme celui de piquer des crises de colère. Il faut dire que cette tarée d'Azaria, après m'avoir si gentiment sauvé – Zeus seul sait comment – mais aussi lavé, nourri et logé… Voulait me déposer dans un centre pour enfants, vous savez, ceux où on regroupe les récents orphelins, les gamins qui attendent une famille d'accueil…

**- Par Neptune!** Jura-t-elle en ce qui me semblait être du latin.

J'en fus si surpris que je lâchai prise, si bien que nous nous écroulâmes comme deux larves sur la descente de lit.

**- Aïe... **Gémit-elle en se frottant les reins tandis que je me relevai hâtivement et mettai le plus de distance entre elle et moi.

**- Tu ne peux pas être... **Soufflai-je en cherchant où j'avais bien pu voir ce regard émeraude. **Di Immortales!** Jurai-je. **Tu es une... Non, ce n'est que le hasard. Ca doit être ça. Il le faut...**

**- T'es vraiment un sale gosse putain... **Gronda la jeune femme en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Elle me surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Et la consternation me frappa de plein fouet lorsque j'aperçus le calendrier dans son dos.

**- Qu... Impossible, c'est impossible!** Secouai-je la tête de gauche à droite tandis que la furie me regardait d'un air interrogateur.

A en croire la date que j'avais lu ce matin sur mon réveil-matin, et celle qui se trouvait sur le calendrier..._ Deux ans et demi_. Il y avait, jour pour jour, deux ans et demi d'écart. Aha. Déconnexion en cours du cerveau de Nathanaël. Veuillez patienter pendant les mises à jour. Ne pas éteindre. Court-circuit du système. BUG TOTAL.

**- Ben quoi? Pourquoi tu regardes mon calendrier comme s'il allait te bouffer?**

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupé à chercher une explication plausible à la situation dans laquelle je me retrouvais. Deux ans et demi. _Deux ans et demi quoi_! Mon cerveau était en ébullition, si bien que je ne tins même pas compte du sermon que me passa l'autre tarte. Comment avais-je pu être _absent_ pendant deux ans? Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ressurgissais précisément maintenant? Il y avait trop d'incohérences. D'abord cette idée folle de mon paternel de m'envoyer à la colonie, puis Morphée, ma transformation... Etait-ce ce Dieu mineur qui m'avait gardé à l'écart pendant tout ce laps de temps? Mais pour quelle raison? Sur l'ordre de qui? Et... Qui était cette folle qui jurait en latin et... A bien y regarder, la ressemblance était frappante, beaucoup trop frappante pour ne pas être visible. Et qui dit ressemblance frappante dit problèmes à gogo. J'entends par là, monstres sur le pas de la porte, courses-poursuites, tuerie et j'en passais des bonnes et des moins bonnes.

Complètement abasourdi, je me laissai tomber sur mes fesses et me recroquevillai en enserrant mon crâne entre mes bras devenus frêles, comme si cela avait pu le protéger de la migraine qui me vrillait les tympans. Je ne comprenais pas. Et je n'étais vraiment pas sûr de _vouloir_ comprendre en fait. Comme quoi, y a des matins, des jours comme ça où faudrait mieux rester coucher. J'y penserais à l'avenir. Si avenir il y avait. Enfin déjà, l'important serait de convaincre l'autre barge de pas m'évincer en m'envoyant à la SPA ou je sais plus trop quel centre. Deuxièmement, remettre mon compteur à zéro et la chronologie des derniers événements. Qu'en était-il de l'Olympe? Du monde? Des demi-dieux? Je fus cependant, une fois n'est pas coutume, ça devient une mauvaise habitude, coupé dans mes réflexions par une main fourrageant avec douceur dans ma touffe brune. Mon corps se crispa instinctivement sous l'assaut et je relevai mon visage, trouvant alors celui d'Azaria à quelques centimètres seulement du mien. J'eus un mouvement de recul, bien vite bloqué par la main de la jeune fille qui me retint par le bras.

**- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.** Mais sa phrase sonnait plus comme une constatation qu'une question, ce qui me fit me crisper davantage. Elle était loin de me faire peur mais... Je sentais que la suite des événements n'allaient pas me plaire. _Du tout_.

Lâchant mon bras, elle s'apprêtait à parler à nouveau, ses pupilles émeraudes vissées dans mes rubis lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit avec insistance, accentuant mon mal de crâne. Azaria se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans se presser tandis que je me relevai à mon tour en titubant et que je gagnai la cuisine, avec ma super tenue de gamine, pour me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. J'entendis quelques bribes de conversations. Parmi elles, la voix d'Azaria et d'une autre femme. Je notai mentalement qu'il devait s'agir de la mère de ma geôlière puisque cette dernière l'appelait « M'man ». C'est-y pas mignon. Tch. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs... Stressée ou...

**- Ah!**

L'onomatopée me força à fermer le robinet de l'évier en métal et à tourner mon visage vers la source de ce bruit étonné et que je jugeai de particulièrement... De mauvais augure? Je ne pus cependant qu'écarquiller des yeux. C'était _QUOI_ ce délire encore?

**- Une fois! Tu as essayé une fois sale démon! Mais je ne te laisserais pas ma fille tu m'entends? Jamais!**

En face de moi, karma pourri power, la mère de ma sauveuse un peu beaucoup tarée sur les bords se tenait, un large couteau de cuisine, piqué sur le bar, entre les mains. Et pointé dans ma direction de surcroît. La femme aurait pu être jolie si la haine et la terreur n'imprégnaient pas ses traits fatigués. L'autre chieuse d'humaine lui ressemblait beaucoup. Exceptés les yeux qu'elle avait noisettes. Et moi? Un démon? Mais c'est qu'elle m'insultait cette bougresse d'humaine! Un démon! Ouais c'est ça, et puis les Dieux ils se torchent le derrière avec des feuilles d'or. Sauf que là, Azaria avait l'air paniquée, pas autant que moi intérieurement cela dit, hésitant visiblement entre me secourir en empêchant sa chère môman de m'embrocher et... Me laisser crever. Son regard hésitant ne trompait pas et... Elle poussa un cri.

**- Non! Maman!**

**- Meurs sale monstre!** Cria la pauvre femme d'un air hystérique et se jetant sur moi, la pointe de son couteau droit vers mon coeur.

Normalement un Dieu ne meurt pas. Pas avec des armes humaines. Qui ne tuent que des humains et des demi-dieux. Sauf que je venais d'être dépouillé de mes pouvoirs. J'étais à présent... Humain. Et donc, de manière isocèle... Mortel. Trop tétanisé par ces constatations, je fermai les yeux, attendant l'impact. La lame pénétra la peau, faisant couler du sang carmin qui fut projeté et imbiba mes vêtements. Pauvre petit poney. Sauf que je ne ressentis aucune douleur et, en levant mon regard, je vis le visage déterminé et tordu de douleur d'Azaria qui avait passé ses bras de par et d'autre de l'évier, faisant de son corps un bouclier pour le mien. Derrière elle, sa mère tomba à genoux, les mains tremblantes et son visage ravagé par les larmes, horrifiée en voyant le couteau de cuisine à demi-planté dans le dos de sa fille aînée.

**- C... C'est pas vrai...** Couina-t-elle en larmes avant de commencer à réciter. _**D... De rubis et d'ébène il apparaîtra... De la mer sa vie dépendra... **_**Mon Dieu, c'était vrai...**

Soudain, le corps aux agréables – oui j'ai bien dit agréables! Foutez-moi la paix! - formes d'Azaria s'effondra devant le mien et se respiration se fit plus sifflante.

**- T... Tu es...** Balbutia-t-elle avant de tourner dangereusement de l'oeil.

Les liens se firent alors dans mon crâne douloureux et la vérité me claqua au visage. Demi-dieu. Prophétie. Cette fille... Elle serait responsable de ma mort. Je le sentais. Di Immortales...

* * *

Prophétie (n, f) : **1**. _Joli texte très amusant qui parle de ta vie à l'aide d'énigmes et où, 10 fois sur 10, tu as des chances de mourir._ **2**. _Autre manière de formuler ton destin pourri sous forme de poème._ _**Synonyme :**__ Big joke._

Source : Nathanaël.


	5. Sauve qui peut! Bis

Auteur : _Ryuh'_

Disclaimers : _Tous les personnages OC sont à moi, ça ne change pas! ;) D'ailleurs, vous verrez mais la créature que je nomme existe vraiment dans la mythologie grecque! _

Message : _Oui, oui, je sais... J'ai pas écrit depuis une paye! Pour changer... Mais voilà la suite, enfin! Donc pour répondre aux questions... Oui, il y aura les vrais persos! Ils ne tarderont pas à faire leur apparition... Dans quelques chapitres! Je remercie d'ailleurs tous les gens qui lisent et me donnent leur avis, ça fait chaud au coeur! Si vous avez des idées, des conseils, ou quoi que ce soit à me donner, je prends. Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il est très précieux! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

SF General Hospital était un établissement public de San Francisco. Ses grandes façades d'une blancheur immaculée semblable à un ensemble d'immeubles juraient avec la végétation aménagée en parterres des était blanc, asceptisé, froid... _Morbide_. Je n'avais jamais compris la tendance de l'espèce humaine à vouloir se soigner dans des endroits où tous les murs transpiraient la mort et l'appel de l'Enfer. Il fallait clairement être masochiste. Ou suicidaire. Un nombre incalculable de chambres alignées, de services aux noms compliqués qui ne dissimulaient que l'horreur de la réalité. C'était assez paradoxal n'empêche. Fils du Dieu des Enfers, je voyais des morts à la pelle – au tractopelle même – tous les jours... Et pourtant, je haïssais ce type de lieu où la mort y était pourtant la plupart du temps naturelle et fréquente. Sûrement trop. Je n'avais pas besoin de renifler à gauche et à droite pour sentir l'ombre de la Mort – de _Cupidon_/_Eros _enfin ce que vous voulez – planer au dessus des lits de certains mortels. Et le fait que j'attende dans ce hall beaucoup trop vaste et vide ne m'aidait pas non plus à apprécier les lieux et l'apparente douceur que le personnel essayait d'y faire transparaître. Un peu à tort cependant.

Avachi proprement sur les fauteuils en cuir alignés en rang d'oignons près de la porte coulissante, je jetai un coup d'oeil morne à la personne à mes côtés. A mon presque assassin. C'est qu'elle avait du cran la mère de l'autre débile. Bon okay, débile qui m'avait tout de même sauvé la vie. Au péril de la sienne soit dit en passant. Ce qui n'était pas très très malin ma foi. Allez expliquer aux urgentistes pourquoi l'humaine s'était pris un coup de couteau... J'aurais aimé vous y voir!

La matriarche avait enfoui son visage entre ses mains tremblantes et ses épaules semblaient supporter la voûte étoilée à l'instar d'Atlas. Je la sentais terrorisée, incertaine et terriblement coupable. Quoi de plus normal après avoir poignardé son enfant? ... Hop hop hop! Je vous arrête là, je vous vois venir. Je n'y suis extrêmement pour rien! Je n'ai jamais – ô grand jamais – demandé à ma sauveuse – merde ça me faisait donc deux dettes? - de se jeter sous le couteau de cuisine gentiment tenu par sa toute aussi adorable mère!

**- Je savais que cela finirait par arriver...**

La voix faible de la femme à mes côtés me tira de ma torpeur qui se calquait sur l'ambiance morbide de l'hôpital. Avec un désintérêt feint, je levai mon visage de mon – ô combien sexy – tee-shirt « mon petit poney », accessoirement couvert du sang d'Azar... De la demeurée, pour ancrer mes pupilles vermillons dans celles chocolat de sa mère. Cette dernière semblait visiblement hésitante à me fixer, comme si elle craignait que je ne la... _Mange_. Et c'était pas l'envie qui me manquait. Enfin, de la terroriser j'entends. Je ne suis pas cannibale non plus.

**- Qu'est-ce qui finirait par arriver **_**Madame**_**?** Demandai-je innocemment.

Mais mon ton et le sourire vampirique qui ne collait pas avec l'âge qu'elle devait se faire de moi ne correspondaient pas vraiment avec mes dires. Et son tremblement me confirma ce que je pensais déjà. Cette femme avait _peur_. Elle était terrorisée. Par un gamin de dix ans aux yeux rouges, à la peau d'albâtre et aux cheveux de couleur corbeau. Et elle n'avait pas tort ma foi. Il ne me fallait qu'un remuement du petit doigt pour la... Enfin, il m'aurait _fallu_ que d'une pichenette puisque présentement, mes doigts dépourvus de la moindre étincelle de pouvoir n'étaient bons qu'à se tortiller d'ennui.

**- Ce n'est pas gentil d'avoir voulu me poignarder **_**Madame**_**.** Insistai-je ostensiblement.

J'avais bien envie de la faire craquer. Histoire de me défouler. Avec un peu de chance elle pleurerait? Ah! Cruauté quand tu nous tiens...

**- J... Je ne voulais pas... Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous blesser m... Mon **_**Seigneur**_**.** Couina-t-elle misérablement, ce qui accentua les traits fatigués de son visage pâle et émacié, comme si elle n'avait pas bien mangé depuis plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines.

Et là, je restai baba comme deux ronds de flan. Vouvoiement, excuses et... Titre honorifique? J'étais décidément bien gâté! Un rictus vint étirer mes lèvres et j'adressai alors à l'impudente humaine un regard hautain. Enfin aussi haut que je pouvais paraître avec mon mètre trente-cinq. Avachi sur un fauteuil. Autant entretenir le mythe non?

**- Je vois qu'on se montre un peu plus... Respectueuse. C'est bien.**

J'aurais voulu à cet instant lui extorquer un maximum d'informations mais un médecin – celui qui avait pris en charge Azaria – revint vers nous, interrompant ce petit jeu qui ne faisait que commencer. Arf, il me cassait mon délire là le gros bonhomme dont la blouse ne pouvait sans aucun doute même pas être fermée...

**- Madame Black?** Croassa l'insignifiant docteur en remontant ses lunettes sur son petit nez écrasé. Azaria Black donc. Merci doc'.

**- Oui?!** En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire «_ ouf _», la mère de ma geôlière-sauveuse-emmerdeuse – ça commençait à faire beaucoup - s'était levée d'un bond, toute frayeur envolée et le regard empli d'espoir. Ca va, pas la peine d'en faire de l'ambroise, elle n'allait pas s'envoler ta gamine.

**- Votre fille vient de sortir du bloc. Sa vie n'est pas en danger, elle se réveille de l'anesthésie dans l'une de nos chambres. Aucun organe vital n'a heureusement été touché et nous avons décidé de recoudre la plaie après l'avoir nettoyée. Il y a donc neuf points de suture. Pour ce qui est des soins à venir, je vous enverrai l'infirmière de garde pour qu'elle vous explique tout hum? **

**- Oh merci... Dieu merci... **Soupira de soulagement la mère de la barge. Je grimaçai face à sa prière. Les Dieux n'y étaient pour rien, oh non...

**- Heureusement qu'en tombant sur votre lave-vaisselle, elle a seulement glissé et a entaillé son dos car si elle était tombée de face, les dégâts auraient été probablement irréversibles...**

Non. Evidemment que non ce n'était pas moi qui lui avait _suggéré_ ce petit accident de parcours. Pas du tout... Je n'aurais pas osé! Voyons! Vous me connaissez... Et puis niveau originalité... J'estimais être légèrement au dessus de la moyenne tout de même! Enfin, au moins, je m'étais rendu compte que mon pouvoir de charisme, et donc d'attraction, fonctionnait encore même s'il était amoindri. Enfin, il marchait sur les personnes à faible volonté. Et ce docteur était un benêt fini. Manipuler l'autre bizarroïde hospitalisée, que je soupçonnais de ne pas être totalement humaine – ce qui allait vite se vérifier -, allait donc être un peu plus difficile que prévu au vu du caractère de cochon qu'elle possédait et qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour me faire subir depuis que j'étais « réveillé » de ma petite sieste forcée de deux années et demie consécutives.

Suite au monologue du médecin, ponctué par les exclamations rassurées de la femme, il nous indiqua le numéro de la chambre d'Azaria et sa matriache courut presque jusqu'à cette dernière, non sans avoir vérifié que je la suivais. Je lui avais vaguement glissé qu'il allait falloir que l'on parle sérieusement car je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention à leurs égards – pour l'instant - et qu'un danger planait. Je le sentais comme Cerbère aurait senti un vivant se glisser à l'insu de tous dans les Enfers. Et les poils de mes bras ne cessaient de se hérisser, envoyant de glacials frissons parcourir le long de mon échine au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de la pièce désirée. Et pourtant, je n'étais plus qu'un humain sans pouvoir... A croire que mon détecteur de dangers – lorsqu'ils me concernaient – n'était pas totalement hors service.

Une fois encore j'observais Madame Black – Océane de son petit nom – marcher devant moi tandis que je trottinais derrière elle sans me presser outre mesure. Pardonnez-moi l'expression mais elle avait une chute de reins... _Divine_. Elle avait une démarche chaloupée et empressée et ses cheveux châtains, se balançant négligemment sur ses épaules et son dos, valdinguaient à chaque pas qu'elle esquissait en direction de sa fille. Je l'aurais croisée il y a quelques années j'en aurais probablement fait mon encas ~ ... Si l'on exceptait qu'elle avait essayé de me tuer, qu'elle ressemblait à une âme tant elle était pâle et que je la terrorisais... A vérifier sur l'autre gamine. La chute de reins j'entends!

L'ascenseur de métal nous conduisit jusqu'au cinquième étage de l'aile Nord avec rapidité et efficacité. Lorsque les battants automatiques s'ouvrirent, nous débouchâmes dans un hall éclairé et fleuri. Les couleurs, fades, étaient à vomir et mes pupilles rubis s'accrochèrent avec insistance aux talons d'Océane afin de ne pas divaguer sur le mauvais goût de ces humains. Après quelques mètres interminables – et pourtant, la mère d'Azaria courrait presque – nous arrivâmes enfin devant la porte où le nom tant désiré était inscrit. Après une grande inspiration visant à se donner un minimum de courage pour affronter sa fille, Madame Black appuya avec une lenteur exagérée sur la poignée avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Cette dernière était éclairée par un néon au dessus de nos têtes qui diffusait une lumière blafarde sur les murs colorés d'un vert pâle, bien qu'entêtant. La chambre était sobre et peu équipée – le strict minimum donc – et en son centre la demoiselle bornée était étendue, allongée sur un lit aux draps blancs. Son teint était beaucoup plus terne qu'il aurait dû l'être mais sa respiration régulière témoignait de son état de santé stable. Sa mère tira la seule chaise présente près du lit pour s'y asseoir et prendre la main de sa fille qui remua un instant en gémissant avant d'ouvrir lentement ses paupières, les faisant cligner deux-trois fois.

**- Ma... man?** Croassa-t-elle d'une voix absolument abominable.

J'eus une grimace et sans un mot, je me postai près de la fenêtre, à l'autre bout de la pièce – puisque tout le monde m'ignorait, non non, je n'étais pas le moins du monde vexé... - afin de guetter l'extérieur à travers les stores vénitiens. J'étais toujours un fugitif après tout. Et être un fugitif qui se balade les mains dans les poches sans rien connaître de la situation relevait vraiment de la pure folie. Je m'étonnais encore de ne pas avoir été poursuivi depuis mon réveil. Mais ne parlons pas de malheur. Mon karma plus que pourri serait encore capable de faire des siennes.

Du côté des deux femmes, la conversation allait bon train – quoi qu'avec plus de difficultés pour la plus jeune des deux – tandis que je tergiversais dans mon coin. Et ça chouinait, et ça s'excusait, et ça rassurait, et ça tombait dans les bras l'une de l'autre dans la mesure du possible... De vraies filles. Yep. Machiste à fond. Un profond silence s'installa au bout de quelques minutes et je fus obligé de laisser là ma contemplation pour tourner la tête et ainsi capter les deux regards suspicieux des Black posés sur moi.

**- Quoi?** Grognai-je machinalement en leur jetant un regard noir. Enfin, rouge sang pour être exact. Enfin, on va pas chipoter hein!

**- Maman? ... Pour... rais-tu aller nous chercher à m... anger? **Demanda difficilement Azaria en grimaçant de douleur tandis qu'elle actionnait la télécommande de son lit électrique afin de se surélever sur ses oreillers bien rembourrés. **S... Te plaît...**

Océane Black se tapa un aller-retour visuel entre moi et sa progéniture si bien que l'on aurait pu penser qu'elle suivait un match de tennis du regard. Ce qui était pour l'instant bien loin du compte. Puis voyant l'air déterminé et presque suppliant de sa fille, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit terrorisée de nous laisser seuls tous les deux, la femme s'exécuta en promettant de revenir très _très_ vite. Elle se leva donc et passa la porte avec résignation non sans m'avoir jeté un regard d'avertissement. Okay, pas touche à sa fifille si je voulais pas me retrouver avec un couteau dans la tronche ou ailleurs. Quoi qu'elle ne devait pas avoir un couteau sur elle. En théorie. Mais vu sa détermination, je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'un support de perfusion ou qu'une chaise lui suffirait à se montrer plus... Convaincante. Aussi, je hochai une dernière fois la tête lorsqu'Océane referma la porte derrière elle. Elle était où la p'tite dame effrayée par le gamin que j'étais – ou pas -?

**- Dépêche-toi, viens t'asseoir, on a peu de temps!**

Elle était où la p'tite chieuse mal en point à cause du gamin que j'étais – ou pas-?

**- S'il te plaît.** Finit par ajouter Azaria en tapotant le bord de son lit pour m'inciter à venir la rejoindre, le visage beaucoup moins morne et le regard plus vivace que précédemment.

**- Ouh la vilaine comédienne...** Ricanai-je sans aucune gêne en m'approchant, les mains glissées dans le ridicule short r... Non. Mieux valait que je cesse de penser à cette stupide tenue. En deux secondes, j'avais traversé la petite chambre et m'étais installé en tailleur sur la chaise en plastique. **Tu es plutôt bonne actrice... Je me suis **_**presque**_** laissé avoir.** J'insistai sur le _presque_. J'allais quand même pas lui dire qu'elle m'avait berné! J'ai une fierté tout de même!

**- Emmène-moi avec toi.** Me coupa-t-elle dans mon monologue interne alors qu'elle replaçait vivement une mèche châtain derrière son oreille.

**- Hein?** Très intelligente comme réponse. Ah oui. 10/10.

Aurais-je raté un pégase ou bien... Cette petite disjonctait proprement?

**- Deux et à trois on recommence. Emmène-moi avec toi.** Réitéra-t-elle à nouveau. Je n'étais donc pas sourd.

**- Pourquoi? ... Et où? C'est surtout ça la question!** M'exclamai-je en la fixant, les yeux ronds. Mais cette folle ne s'y laissa pas prendre car aussitôt, ses prunelles émeraudes se plissèrent pour me regarder d'un air plus perçant.

**- Je sais que tu n'es pas humain.** Ah ah... Douce constatation. Mettons donc les choses au clair, plus la peine de jouer.

**- Et tu as le cran de me balancer **_**ça**_** à la figure alors que tu es en position de faiblesse, sans savoir **_**ce que**_** je peux bien être?** Suicidaire. Ca m'avait manqué.

**- Si tu avais voulu me tuer tu l'aurais déjà fait... A partir du moment où tu t'es réveillé.** 1-0 pour Azaria. Grrr!

**- Je ne m'occupe pas du menu fretin. Encore moins des parasites dans ton genre.** Et paf! Un point partout sale peste!

**- Y a un truc. Une **_**chose**_** qui me traque. L'année dernière... Cette.. Ce monstre a... Il a... **Son regard se voila et j'eus la nette impression qu'elle m'avait vaguement oublié car elle se reprit aussitôt. **Je suis moi aussi un monstre. On a déménagé sept fois... Mais rien à faire. Je fais des trucs que personne ne fait, je suis poursuivie par des machins qui ne devraient même pas exister, j... **La machine mesurant son rythme cardiaque s'emballa tout comme devait le faire son coeur.

La demoiselle face à moi semblait soudainement bien faible et surtout, elle cherchait une façon de me convaincre de ne pas la laisser là et ses dires confirmaient mon intuition. J'avais face à moi une sang-mêlé. Karma pourri bonjouuuur ~ !

**- Et si j'étais l'un d'eux? L'un de ces monstres qui te traquent?** Pas la peine de faire l'imbécile « _**Hein? Quoi? Mais tu es folle?**_ ».

**- Je te l'ai dit... Tu m'aurais déjà tué. Et... **Elle avait beau s'être vaguement calmée, je sentis sans peine son hésitation ainsi que son regard fuyant.

**- Et quoi?**

**- Tu causes pas comme un gamin de dix ans. Et puis... Tu ne **_**sens**_** pas pareil. **Azaria grimaça un petit peu et... Machinalement je sentis mes aisselles. Je sentais le savon _et_ le sang. Le sien d'ailleurs. Je fronçai alors les sourcils.

**- T'insinues que je pue sale peste?** Grondai-je, vraiment vexé. Attendez! Y avait de quoi en même temps!

**- Déjà la sale peste t'emmerde freluquet et je parlais de ton **_**aura**_** imbécile!** Deux insultes dans une phrase. Alors là... _Alors là_! Si elle croyait que j'allais laisser passer ça elle se fourrait le doigt dans le c...

_**CLONG!**_

Non. Pas le doigt dans le clong. Et le bruit ne provenait pas de moi. Ni d'elle. Pas de la chambre non plus et il ne sembla pas affecter Azaria. Le genre de bruit qui m'oblige à me figer, les sens aux aguets tandis que l'autre imbécile – toi-même poufiasse! - se remet à me crier dessus – c'est que ça allait mieux -. Le genre de bruit qui me glace le sang. Enfin façon de parler. Le genre de bruit inhabituel qui annonce généralement toutes sortes de problèmes en perspective. Pour moi. Et une partie de mon entourage.

Je me retournai subitement, fixant la porte avec insistance, cherchant à capter un bruit qui pourrait me renseigner sur l'origine du «_** clong **_». Rah! Et l'autre qui n'arrêtait pas de beugler...

**- Bon tu la fermes?** Pestai-je entre mes dents alors que je bondissais sur son lit, mes mains plaquées sur sa bouche un peu trop volubile à mon goût. Sous la surprise, elle se tut, les yeux écarquillés. **Làààà... Que je t'explique un peu là... Tu **_**sens**_** quelque chose?** Elle me jeta un regard moqueur. Oui, je lui demandais de « sentir ». Et oui, j'avais mes mains sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler. Je les retirai donc prestement.

**- Humph.. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je s... **Ses traits se figèrent et avec une lenteur exagérée et ses prunelles s'ancrèrent dans les miennes, horrifiées.

**- Quoi?**

J'aurais tout aussi bien pu dire « **Hein?** », « **Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?** », « **J'ai un truc sur la tronche?** »... Mais non. Ma bouche s'était ouverte et... Refermée aussi sec. Toujours un pied posé sur ma chaise et l'autre sur le lit de ma tortionnaire dans un équilibre précaire... Je préférais ne pas me retourner. Pas tout de suite. Non. Histoire d'encaisser. De prendre mon courage à deux mains. Ne pas me retourner pour avoir à identifier à qui appartenait le souffle putride qui me titillait la nuque avec insistance. Aaah... Quelle douce flagrance. La chair de poule s'installa sur ma peau puis j'inspirai longuement. Et un, et deux... Et un, deux, trois!

Je me retournai.

Ah. Par la barbe de Zeus. L'adorable, la narcissique, la délirante Lamia. Amante de Zeus et rivale d'Héra. La femme-serpent. A vingt misérables centimètres de ma tronche. Mais contre toute attente, ses deux yeux fendus en leur centre se fermèrent tandis qu'elle faisait onduler son corps écailleux afin de l'éloigner de nous, se postant ainsi à égale distance entre nos deux corps et la porte, seule sortie de secours. Son buste, humain, était seulement couvert d'une étoffe turquoise qui réhaussait le lien bleu qui maintenait ses longs cheveux bruns en un chignon compliqué et accompagné d'anglaises. De temps en temps, sa langue sortait, parcourait ses lèvres et sifflait, comme une menace latente. Entre-temps, j'étais descendu de la chaise et du lit et, sans délicatesse, j'avais arraché la perfusion d'Azaria qui se mit bien vite debout. Autant ne pas s'entraver de choses non existentielles. Je la plaçai machinalement derrière moi – elle ne broncha pas d'ailleurs – et j'avisai notre échappatoire. Risqué. Mes doigts se lièrent à ceux de la graine de Dieu et j'adressai à notre adversaire un sourire éclatant, presque innocent. Je savais qu'elle aimait la traque... Autant y donner un peu de piment.

**- Ô Lamia... Que vous avez un long corps!** Généralement l'intonation frisant l'adoration marchait bien avec les nanas. Alors espérons que celle-ci n'était pas trop regardante. Surtout avec un gamin – en apparence – d'une dizaine d'années. Enfin, à mon avis, elle devait savoir _qui_ j'étais. Vu son regard gourmand. La croque-mitaine. Génial.

Ma petite boutade allait-elle prendre où les monstres ne prenaient-ils plus plaisir à la chasse?

**- Hm... C'est pour mieux vous étreindre mes mignons. **Utilisation du pluriel. Di Immortales! Elle en avait donc après nous deux. En crabe, Azaria et moi nous rapprochiions de la porte sans quitter du regard le monstre qui sifflait dans notre direction à l'aide de sa langue fourchue.

**- Ô Lamia... Que vous avez un magnifique visage...**

**- C'est pour mieux vous ensorceler mes mignons...** Sa voix était sifflante... Et attirante. Hypnotisante à souhait. Mais la main aggrippée à la mienne me permettait de ne pas laisser mon humanité se faire bouffer.

Fais? ... Fais pas? Fais? Fais... Fais.

**- Ô Lamia... Que vous avez de grandes dents pointues...**

Il y eut un silence soudainement intenable et un sourire étira ses lèvres gercées. Je venais de lui donner une raison de cesser enfin notre petite joute verbale fort amusante.

**- C'est pour mieux vous lacérer et vous dévorer mes mignons.**

Et comme un seul homme, enfin femme... Bref, je tirai subitement sur la main d'Azaria et d'un bond... Nous avions franchi la porte – que je lui claquai à la face, aha! ... De Lamia, pas d'Azaria! - tandis que la créature, ex-compagne du Seigneur des Dieux, hurlait, dissimulée par la brume sous l'apparence d'une jolie infirmière. Et pour la deuxième fois en un laps de temps réduit – pour mon cerveau en tout cas puisque cela me semblait être la veille -, une course-poursuite où j'étais la proie s'engagea. Où _nous_ étions les proies.

J'vous ai déjà dit que j'avais un karma pourri?

* * *

Course-poursuite (n, f) : **1**. _Principe selon lequel tu cours – puisque tu es la proie - et tu es poursuivi – parce que le prédateur a faim -. Ce serait vraiment sympathique d'inverser les rôles de temps en temps._ **2**. _Promenade de santé aussi bien diurne que nocturne où, la plupart du temps, ton agresseur te rattrape. Heureusement qu'on ne court pas au ralenti comme dans les cauchemars. Quoi que là s'en est un._ _**Synonyme :**__ Footing._

Source : Nathanaël.


	6. Chauffard!

Auteur : _Ryuh'_

Disclaimers : _Les personnages tels qu'Azaria, Nathanaël ou même le nouveau venu sont à moi!_

Message : _Plus ça va et plus j'ai des idées pour la suite! Après, savoir si __l'inspiration va toujours être au rendez-vous... J'espère! Je prends mon temps mais je lâche pas! ;) D'ailleurs, j'ai vu que certain(e)s avaient ajouté cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou bien dans les alertes mais... J'aimerais bien que vous me donniez v__otre avis! Ca aide à progresser et à donner envie d'écrire, je suis sûre que vous savez ce que c'est... :) Dans ce chapitre, nous avons l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Autant qu'à moi! Je vous réserve de sacrés surprises__ alors... Tenez-vous prêt(e)s! (Y a-t-il seulement des garçons qui lisent cette histoire? xD) Enjoy ~_

* * *

Si on m'avait dit un jour qu'étant transformé en un morpion d'humain je passerais mon temps à fuir des créatures qu'en temps normal j'aurais expédié au Tartare... Je lui aurais ri au nez. Et proprement. Avec les intérêts. Mais présentement, j'étais beaucoup plus occupé à tenter de ne pas trébucher grâce à mes deux adorables pieds. Assez difficile en somme. Particulièrement quand une demoiselle en détresse s'accroche à vous comme une bouée de sauvetage alors que vous faites la moitié de sa taille et de son poids aussi... Probablement. Nous étions essoufflés et effrayés, il faut le reconnaître. Azaria était proprement terrorisée – il y avait de quoi malheureusement - et pour ma part je n'étais pas au quart de ma forme. Dire qu'en temps normal, j'aurais pu...

**- S... Stop! J'en... Peux plus! **S'écria mon indésirable compagne d'infortune. Nous ne croisions plus personne dans les couloirs et je dois avouer qu'il était ainsi plus simple de filer, quoi que plus effrayant aussi. Claudiquant, elle se tenait les côtes, signe évident de souffrance, non loin de là où les fils récemment installés pour coudre sa blessure devaient la démanger. Je ne fis aucune réflexion sur ses joues rouges, son souffle rauque, ses cheveux dans tous les sens ou son regard hagard. J'avais d'autres créatures à fouetter. **Elle... Peut-être qu'elle a abandonné?** Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure tremblotant que je comprenais parfaitement. Quoi de plus normal?

**- Non. Elle n'abandonnera pas. Pas tant que nous s... Que tu seras en vie.** J'avais failli lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas sa seule cible. Je lui étais reconnaissant – quoi qu'assez étonné – qu'elle ne me pose en ces instants aucune question, que cette dernière soit d'ordre rhétorique ou hystérique. Et pour cela je l'aurais presque bénie s'il m'avait été donné la possibilité et l'occasion de le faire. Mais laissons là mes divagations religieuses.

J'étais celui qui gardait la tête froide. Celui qui paraissait le plus jeune mais sur qui reposait la réussite de notre dangereuse entreprise. Il est vrai que j'avais ouvertement provoqué Lamia. Il était donc normal que je sois celui qui en pâtisse. Mais pour une raison qui ne m'était plus obscure – il était à présent clair que je m'évadais d'un hôpital de San Francisco en compagnie d'une charmante mais diablement tarée demi-déesse, les Dieux m'en gardent –, la vilaine ex-copine du Dieu des Dieux avait décrété, sur ordre d'un bon Samaritain que je remercierai un de ces jours, qu'elle nous éliminerait. _Tous les deux_.

Un bruit de talons aiguilles retentit à nouveau au détour d'un couloir et le bruit aussi lancinant que stressant s'amplifia, raisonnant le long des murs, se répercutant de sorte à brouiller nos sens. Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'emballer bien malgré lui – et bien malgré moi aussi d'ailleurs - et je pouvais sans peine deviner qu'il en était de même pour celui d'Azaria. Nous ne pouvions donc pas deviner d'où provenait cette menace latente. Devant nous, ou bien derrière, dans un autre couloir? Nous n'avions présentement pas d'échappatoire et je ne tenais pas à me risquer à tenter le Diable – quelle ironie... - à choisir l'une ou l'autre issue. Mais rester ainsi immobiles et à découvert en plein milieu d'un couloir n'était pas non plus ce que j'appelais une sortie de secours. Avec une rapidité qui m'était propre, j'analysai les alentours alors que le claquement des talons sur le sol ne cessait de s'accélérer et de s'amplifier plus encore si c'était possible. Soudain, une infime possibilité de fuite m'apparut sous la forme d'une large bouche d'aération, juste assez grande pour laisser passer l'humaine et donc moi-même. Sans ménagement, je la bousculai jusqu'à cette dernière et nous tirâmes comme des forcenés sur la grille jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne cède sous nos efforts. Je fus d'ailleurs obligé de pousser à nouveau la gamine pour qu'elle pénètre dans le conduit car son regard peu assuré et ses tremblements l'avaient un instant figée, ses deux pupilles émeraudes vissées sur la plus proche porte coupe-feu à battants, comme si elle s'attendait à voir Lamia surgir d'un coup. Ce que je craignais aussi.

**- Avance!** Ordonnai-je sans ménagement à la loque qui me précédait. OUI. La loque. Parce que vous l'auriez vu...

**- Mais je vais où?** Se plaignit-elle incertaine en rampant, son corps étendu et ses pieds manquant à chaque centimètre de notre progression de m'arracher la peau du visage. Heureusement qu'elle était pieds nus.

**- Ben toujours tout droit ducon! Tu vois d'a****utres chemins?! **Crachai-je par simple envie mais surtout sous le coup du stress. **Putain mais ça t'arrive de couper tes ongles des pieds? Tu vas finir par me scalper! **Scandai-je d'un air dégoûté et scandalisé à voix basse. Et malgré ça, celle-ci résonna dans le conduit en métal qui ne cessait de bifurquer, gauche, droite, gauche, encore gauche...

**- Me tente pas...** Se contenta-t-elle de grogner entre ses dents parfaitement alignées, que je devinais serrées par l'effort fourni, la peur mais aussi la colère.

Je préférais ce type de comportement. Si elle avait le temps de m'envoyer chier, même à moindre échelle, c'est que cette folle allait mieux. Enfin je l'espérais. Car pour l'instant, elle était mon seul point de repère dans cette époque.

Au bout d'un temps qui me parut interminable - et s'il me paraissait interminable, c'est qu'il l'était ! – Azaria stoppa net sa progression chaotique et je manquai une fois de plus de m'empaler la tête sur ses ongles de pieds.

**- Put…**

Mais avant que je n'aie pu protester/gueuler/maugréer – rayez la mention inutile -, un étrange bruit, un peu similaire à celui d'un serpent qui se glisse dans un conduit d'aération – au hasard hein, évidemment – résonna. La chasse reprenait.

**- Grouille ! Prends à gauche, ça devrait d****éboucher dehors !** La pressai-je en tentant difficilement de la pousser à avancer, mes mains bousculant ses chevilles et ses cuisses.

J'évitai d'ailleurs à ce moment précis de justesse un coup de pied en me plaquant contre l'une des parois de métal.

**- Garde**** tes mains dans ton short !** L'entendis-je pestiférer alors qu'elle reprenait sa course avec plus de vigueur.

Je fus tenté, mais alors outrageusement tenté, de la titiller encore – que voulez-vous, c'est dans ma nature ! – mais mon bon sens – et oui j'en ai ! Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? – me convainquit plutôt d'accélérer moi aussi la cadence. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fois la grille défoncée et tombée sur le sol, l'extérieur s'offrait à nous. Dégringolant dans les buissons les plus proches avec une classe intersidérale – si, si, c'est possible -, nous roulâmes au sol, l'un contre l'autre, écoutant les bruits alentours qui se résumaient à des sons de circulation routière et à nos respirations erratiques. Il nous fallut encore quelques secondes supplémentaires pour être capable de calmer nos rythmes cardiaques et pour retrouver la parole.

**- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?** Me demanda à voix basse la demoiselle en me fixant de ses prunelles émeraude, non sans jeter de fréquents coups d'œil autour de nous.

**- Comment**** ça on fait quoi ? Je crois que t'as pas bien compris là… A partir de maintenant, c'est chacun pour soi. Tu te démerdes. Basta. Dégage. Tu veux que j'explicite un peu plus ma pensée en te filant un coup de pied au cul ? **Moi ? Lunatique ? Voyons… Si j'ai sous-entendu qu'elle était mon seul repère dans cette époque ? … Probablement. Fichue fierté qui ressort peut-être ?

J'aurais dû le savoir, j'aurais dû deviner qu'elle me ferait regretter un jour mes paroles car aussitôt, ses prunelles emplies d'espoir s'obscurcirent et j'eus alors le loisir de voir ses sourcils symétriques se froncer.

**- Tu m'as fichue dans la merde alors tu vas m'aider.**

_**- JE**_** t'ai fichue dans la merde ?! Non mais écoutez-la cette gamine ! Tu t'es fichue dans la merde toute seule en venant au m****onde !** Crachai-je mon venin avec satisfaction. Et ma remarque fit mouche puisqu'une voile de tristesse passa momentanément dans son regard avant qu'elle ne reprenne son air coléreux.

- … **C'était mesquin.**

**- Oui, je sais. Ca t'a blessé j'espère ?**

**- Tu vas me le payer.**

**- Mais oui, c'est ça, allez.** Sans plus de cérémonie, je me mis accroupi alors qu'elle me lorgnait dessus comme un chihuahua cherchant le point faible de sa proie. Sauf que c'est moi le prédateur dans l'histoire. Enfin là, c'est l'ex de Zeus mais bon, on va pas chipoter.. **Ciao.** La saluai-je presque gaiement en me remettant prestement sur pieds afin de quitter notre sympathique bosquet… Avant de me retrouver face à Lamia.

**- Coucou mes mignons !**

Ah euh… Non. Pas coucou. Je crois pas nan…

**- Dégage !** Hurlai-je subitement à Azaria en amorçant un mouvement de recul. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour qu'elle prenne la fuite car déjà, la poigne de la vile sorcière à corps de serpent se refermait sur ma gorge.

Oui, je sais, je change souvent d'humeur, c'est ça la schizophrénie, que voulez-vous.

J'eus tôt fait de suffoquer car il faut dire que cette saloperie de monstre n'y allait pas de main morte – sans mauvais jeu de mot –. 10/10 pour sa technique de strangulation ! Elle me fixait droit dans les yeux, avec délectation. Elle ne prononça pas un mot à voix haute mais j'eus le loisir de voir ses lèvres fendues d'un sourire remuer et, lisant sur ses lèvres charnues, il ne me fut pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'elle me disait.

_Ce n'est que le commencement. Vous tomberez, ils tomberont, tous autant qu'ils sont et je gravirai les marches de ma déchéance grâce à mon nouveau maître !_

Pas que la mégalomanie me gêne, loin de là, j'ai moi aussi mes moments de fou furieux, mais là… Elle a craqué son slip ? Sincèrement ? Déjà, je sais qu'elle a un maître, un type, un sacré salaud, qui en veut à tout le monde, que je ne connais pas, enfin je présume, mais qui veut ma peau. S'il veut atteindre mon paternel via cette manière de procéder, soit en m'assassinant, il peut toujours courir pour que le vieux lève ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt ! Ah ! Que je regrette de ne pas pouvoir me défendre. Quoi ? Comment ça je peux me défendre ? Vous rigolez oui ! Avec un corps de gamin de dix ans, des pouvoirs inexistants et… Une demi-déesse terrorisée ? Sérieusement ?

D'ailleurs… Où était-elle passée elle ? Pas que je m'en inquiète, soyons clairs mais… Dans un sens, j'aurais aimé qu'elle ait foutu le camp, histoire que ma mort ne soit pas vaine. Mais au vu de la situation actuelle, je ne pouvais pas me détourner pour savoir où était Azaria. J'avais déjà bien assez à faire en tentant de faire desserrer sa prise à Lamia. Inutilement puisque mes griffures et autres pressions exercées sur ses mains et ses poignets devaient plus ressembler à des effleurements pour elle. Surtout, je devais plus me blesser qu'autre chose, esquintant le bout de mes phalanges en grattant et griffant sa peau écailleuse. Oh et sa langue fourchue… Mais berk ! BERK ! Quelle manie que de me la passer sur le visage ! C'est visqueux, ça pue et… Ah ! Elle me donne la gerbe ! En plus de m'étouffer.

Un hoquet m'échappa lorsque sa poigne se raffermit encore si cela était possible et je sentis mon corps se rétracter, comme s'il cherchait à puiser dans des forces jusque là inexistantes. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour ressentir dans les veines l'affluence de mon ascendance, le parcours d'une étincelle magique électrisant mon corps ! J'aurais vendu père et mère ! … Enfin père pour être plus exact. Mais rien. Juste la pulsion difficile du sang dans mes veines qui m'assourdit lentement mais sûrement. Je me tortillai. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Je tentai de l'insulter mais les mots s'étouffèrent dans ma gorge, tout comme mon souffle à présent presque inexistant. Elle rit à gorge déployée, une lueur assassine dans ses yeux fendus en leur centre. Je ne voulais pas lâcher prise. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. La seconde main du monstre me griffa alors violemment la joue, faisant jaillir du sang dont la couleur oscillait clairement entre le carmin et l'or, signe que mon ascendance ne pouvait en aucun cas passer inaperçu. Sa langue s'empressa de lécher la plaie d'une façon ignoblement répugnante alors que la douleur irradiait mon visage. Et un cri strident fendit la nuit. Mais ce n'était pas le mien.

**- Nath ! **

Le choc fut rude. Enfin plus pour Lamia que pour moi. J'eus tout juste le temps de voir une vive lumière foncer sur la sorcière avant de me retrouver projeté violemment en arrière pendant que, sous le choc, la créature lâchait prise. J'échouai lamentablement et toujours aussi douloureusement dans un large parterre d'aubépine quelques mètres plus loin – je retiens les bâtards qui en avaient planté là ! – avant de grogner en sentant le souffle revenir dans mes poumons. Je mis du temps, il me semble, à retrouver un rythme cardiaque somme toute normal alors que je crachai presque mes tripes. Mais bien vite la réalité me rattrapa lorsque je sentis une poigne agripper mon épaule et, dans un geste purement défensif – quoi que ridicule – je lançai mon poing qui n'atteignit que le vide. Ma vision était toujours aussi trouble et mes sens bousculés mais je pus soudain sentir une douce chaleur m'envelopper. On m'enlaçait. Je ne comprenais pas encore très bien les mots qui m'étaient adressés mais… C'était rassurant. Je pense.

- … **Va aller. On va partir. Tout va bien. Je suis là. Tu es vivant. On est vivant… Oh mon Dieu j'ai eu tellement p…**

**- Azaria ! Mon Dieu ! Tout va bien ?**

Mon audition revint aussi vite qu'elle s'était envolée et j'eus une grimace en entendant une voix inconnue nous alpaguer moi et Aza… Quoi ?

**- T'as deux s'condes pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu es en train de me câliner.**

**- Euh j… En fait…**

Ma voix siffla alors que je prenais conscience de notre position – pas que mon visage dans sa poitrine ne me dérange, pas la peine de le nier –, coupant ainsi la demoiselle dans son monologue effrayé. Et aussi sec, elle cessa son étreinte et se remit debout sur ses jambes flageolantes alors que je me frottais la tête. Non. Elle m'avait fait un câlin et j'avais osé – OSE – trouver ça apaisant, agréable, rassurant… Di Immortales ! Je déteste ma condition. Je déteste cette gamine. Je déteste tout.

**- C'est qui ?** La voix masculine me sortit à nouveau de mes flagellations mentales.

**- Quand on est poli on commence par se présenter.** Persiflai-je avec bien du mal.

Levant mon regard sur le jeune homme face à moi, je le vis soutenir la demi-déesse de son corps d'athlète. A première vu, il devait faire presque deux fois ma hauteur et trois fois ma largeur. Mais à choisir, j'avais plus peur de Lamia que de sa dégaine d'ours. Possessivement, ses mains maintenaient la taille d'Azaria alors que cette dernière me regardait sans mot dire. Allait-elle me faire payer mes précédents affronts ou attendrait-elle plus tard ?

**- Allons-nous-en avant que ****l'infirmière**** ne revienne.** Et il tourna les talons en entraînant la folle qui me collait aux basques depuis un moment déjà.

Ca, ce n'était pas une réponse à laquelle je m'attendais. Généralement, face à mon arrogance – oui je suis arrogant, ça pose un problème ? – et mon impertinence – encore quelque chose à dire ?! -, les gens avaient plutôt tendance à vouloir me recadrer. Mais là… Il se prenait pour un mannequin ou quoi avec ses yeux d'un bleu lagon et ses cheveux blonds courts et coiffés en brosse ? L'archétype du mec qui fait tomber toutes les nanas dans son établissement scolaire. Berk. Les humains sont tous des…

**- Je ne pars pas sans lui.**

Ah non, pas tous des cons. Mademoiselle Black me faisait-elle l'honneur de requérir ma présence à ses côtés ? Pour me coller des emmerdes jusqu'au cou ? Visiblement, la vengeance était pour Azaria était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Je dégusterai mes conneries et mes remarques, à n'en point douter mais plus tard, au moment où je m'y attendrais le moins probablement.

L'ours se figea lorsque sa copine – pas que ça m'intéresse leurs histoires éphémères d'humains pathétiques – le planta pour revenir dans ma direction. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé de mon piquant parterre et je louchai un instant sur la main qu'Azaria me tendit. Je n'avais pas envie de m'enfoncer encore plus dans la merde dans laquelle j'étais fourré. Mais vu le regard de Mister Univers – signifiant clairement _**« Pourvu qu'il ne vienne pas… »**_ - je saisis la main de la graine de Dieu. Elle me tira des buissons et me permit de me mettre debout, allant jusqu'à m'épousseter – comme une grande sœur le ferait avec son frangin… Elle a cru elle ou quoi ?! – avant que je ne la rappelle à l'ordre d'une petite tape sur la main et d'un claquement de langue agacé. Mais la tête du Musclor blond valait le détour. Rien que ma présence le faisait chier. Le fait que la folle se soucie de moi le faisait chier. Ca se lisait dans ses pupilles fatiguées. J'allais _adorer_ le faire chier.

**- Montez.** Finit-il par soupirer lorsqu'Azaria et moi nous recommençâmes à nous fixer à demi en chien de faïence. **A moins que vous ne vouliez que la nana ne revienne. Pas sûr que mon pare-choc n'apprécie une seconde confrontation.** Nous indiqua-t-il en désignant d'un index provocateur le pare-choc de son pick-up couleur sable. Ce dernier avait semble-t-il ployé en rencontrant le corps écailleux de notre agresseur.

**- Où est Lamia ?** Réalisai-je soudainement en tournant la tête, avisant les alentours. Mais pas de traces de la sorcière. Mon regard se porta donc sur le sportif – enfin je présume – qui se tenait appuyé contre la portière de sa voiture, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un petit sourire fier mais discret plaqué sur son visage carré alors que l'un de ses sourcils parfaitement symétrique à l'autre se soulevait.

**- L'infirmière là ? Je l'ai renversée avant de rouler à nouveau dessus. Histoire de m'assurer qu'elle avait son compte. Quand je suis descendu j'ai juste vu un nuage de poussière doré s'estomper. Je ne sais pas où elle est partie et à dire vrai… Tant qu'Azaria va bien, je m'en contrefiche.** Enonça-t-il seulement d'un air nonchalant – qui me donnait envie de le baffer –.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il semblait capable de faire de très longues phrases. Suintantes de supériorité, presque… Azaria s'était déjà installée côté passager de l'automobile et bientôt, elle fut suivie par l'autre inconnu qui démarra aussi sec la voiture. Je fus donc obligé de courir pour pouvoir m'installer avant que, taré du volant, le mec ne démarre dans un grand dérapage. Décollant de mon siège, mon crâne vint heurter le pare brise.

**- Par l'oeil moisi des Moires, tu peux pas faire gaffe espèce de merde ?!** Hurlai-je d'une voix beaucoup trop stridente pour être crédible. Mais ce qui me mit le plus hors de moi ce fut le petit sourire à peine désolé du blond.

**- Oups.**

**- Dean… S'te plaît.** Geignit Azaria en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'épaule du conducteur alors qu'à mon tour, je m'empressai de m'attacher. Elle ne releva même pas mes insultes. Dean donc…

**- Désolé, j'aime juste pas sa façon de se comporter. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le recadrer.**

**- Laisse, il n'est pas…** Méchant ? **Enfin laisse juste… S'il-te-plaît.**

**- Ne vous dérangez pas hein, faites comme si je n'étais pas là.** Signifiai-je en portant une fausse attention à mes ongles crasseux. Aucun des deux ne broncha mais je pouvais voir le type appelé Dean me jeter des regards en coin.

Son silence fut tout à fait relatif. Il attendit qu'Azaria s'endorme d'épuisement, vaincue par le trop plein d'émotions qu'elle venait de subir, pour entamer une conversation. Ou les hostilités, voyez ça comme vous le voulez.

**- T'es quoi au juste ?**

Quoi. Pas qui. Hm…

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

**- Ca peut me faire que t'attires des emmerdes à Azaria et rien que ça, ça me fout en rogne.**

**- Ben quoi ? Tu défends ta copine****, **_**Dean**_** – c'est quoi ce nom pourri d'ailleurs ? –****?! Ben sache qu'elle se fout dans la merde toute seule, moi je suis juste un facteur aléatoire de l'équation, je me trouvais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.**

**- Ce n'est pas ma copine et…**

**- Vraiment ? Ouille. En même temps, ça se voit. Vu comment elle te repousse sans vraiment y faire attention. **

**- Elle ne me repousse pas, on est amis, c'est tout.** Il venait d'entrer dans mon jeu sans même y prendre garde.

**- Vu comment tu la tenais possessivement… J'en doute. Et je m'y connais en relations. T'es juste un pauvre demeuré amoureux d'une fille**** qui ne te verra jamais que comme un frère, un meilleur ami. Pauvre petit cœur brisé…** Sifflotai-je en portant mon regard pourpre sur son visage. Etrangement, je n'y trouvai aucune émotion. Si ce n'est une étincelle d'amusement dans le coin de ses prunelles.

**- Tu n'es pas humain et t'as l'air d'avoir quelques bonnes dizaines d'années à ton actif. Des centaines peut-être... ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?** Demandai-je, aussitôt sur mes gardes et coupé dans mes machiavéliques plans pour le blesser. Son sourire s'élargit. Merde. J'étais le demeuré dans l'histoire. Piégé dans son jeu.

_**- « Je m'y connais en relations. ».**_** T'es bien présomptueux pour un gamin sensé avoir dix ans. Et sincèrement… Vu ton aura tu peux pas être humain. C'est trop noir.**

**- Merci pour le compliment… Mais c'est quoi votre délire d'aura ? Vous êtes tous voyants ? C'est quoi votre groupe d'amis ? Une secte ?**

**- Azaria ne voit rien. On t'a trouvé dans les poubelles et Az' a décidé de te ramener chez elle malgré mon avis négatif. ****T'es un peu comme un chiot abandonné tu vois. ****Apparemment tu t'e****s**** réveillé juste après que je sois parti. Je suis donc celui qui t'ait déposé chez elle alors qu'on se baladait. T'arrache pas la tronche avec un merci, j'en veux pas.** S'empressa-t-il de lâcher avant que je ne lui lance une vacherie. Mes mains vinrent serrer mon short et ma mâchoire claqua d'agacement.

**- J'allais pas te remercier.**

**- Je m'en doute bien, vu ton arrogance, je doute que tu saches épeler « politesse » ni même que tu saches ce que cela veut dire.**

**- Tu devrais surveiller tes paroles. **Grondai-je en rendant ma voix aussi rauque que possible. Si mes yeux avaient pu le foudroyer... Il serait tombé raide mort.

**- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mordre avec tes dents de lait ? Te briser les pieds sur mes tibias ? Au fait, sympa le tee-shirt petit poney.**

Oh l'enflure, j'allais le… Une claque nous cueillit l'un comme l'autre à l'arrière du crâne.

**- J'essaie de dormir alors Dean tu conduis aussi loin que possible sans la ramener et Nathanaël… Tu fermes juste ta gueule sinon, périphérique routier ou pas, je te balance par la fenêtre. **

Ca avait le mérite d'être clair.

**- Maintenant excusez-vous.**

J'eus un moment de latence. Aha… M'excuser ?

**- Pardonne-moi **_**Dean**_** d'avoir froissé ta sensibilité émotionnelle et d'avoir été impoli.**

Traduction : Tu peux aller te faire entuber connard, je vais te pousser à bout, te briser et tu ramperas à mes pieds misérable vermine. A quelques détails près.

**- Je t'en prie **_**Nathanaël**_**. Excuse-moi aussi pour ma conduite et mes questions impersonnelles.**

Sous entendu : Je vais te harceler de questions, et si tu m'emmerdes, c'est sur toi que je ferais rouler mon pick-up. C'est dingue comme ses yeux azurs étaient expressifs à ce moment-là.

**- Bien. Maintenant… Bonne nuit. On reparlera de tout ça demain.** C'est ça. Décrète ça toute seule sans nous consulter, on va rien te dire. Et l'autre folle se rendormit aussi sec après s'être lovée contre le corps de son meilleur ami dont je ne distinguais que vaguement les vêtements… Du moulant. Tapette.

Nous échangeâmes un regard blasé et vaguement menaçant. Il allait me faire royalement chier, je le sentais… C'est dingue la propension qu'avait l'être humain à m'attirer des ennuis et à me foutre les nerfs en pelote. D'abord la folle et maintenant le meilleur pote possessif. Karma, si t'as encore des crasses à me faire, c'est le moment. Quoi que je ne pense pas pouvoir tomber sur pire… Enfin, faut jurer de rien.

La voiture fut bien vite enveloppée par les ténèbres, seulement éclairée par les phares des voitures que nous croisions de temps en temps en sens inverse. Je ne savais pas où nous allions puisque seul le maître de ce véhicule semblait connaître notre future destination.

Ma vie prenait encore un tournant bien emmerdant. Destinée de merde. Karma de merde… Vie de merde. Aha.

* * *

Chauffard (n, m) : **1**. _Connard inconscient qui conduit comme si sa vie ou celle des autres en dépendait, ce qui est souvent le cas d'après le connard en question, et qui cause des situat__ions parfois chaotiques et bien souvent mortelles._ **2**. _Illustre inconnu qui, à défaut de vous tuer, peut parfois vous sauver la mise. __**Synonyme :**__ SuperHéros._

Source_ : Nathanaël._


End file.
